The New Sheriff
by Skillfulist
Summary: This is a FF7 Rosario Vampire crossover with my OC I reworked the First chapter Rated M for future violence


Disclaimer: I dont own Rosario Vampire or Final Fantasy VII

But I do Own Dratos Krane

**Yokai Academy: Enrollment day Earth: behind the Great Barrier**

**In a dark room overlooking the school the board chairman and bus driver discuss matters "The new semester is finally getting underway I wonder what will happen this time around" the chairman said to the driver who enhaled on his cigar then exhaled "Yes, I'm curious to see how far that Tsukune kid will progress" **

**The chairman walked over to the window and stared out into the campus watching the students walk around singling out a young boy in a green school uniform surrounded by 4 girls "He has indeed grown stronger then when he first came to this academy but there could be even more deadly challenges waiting for him, which is why I'm planning on putting a new person in charge of the Student police to help weed out the trouble makers"**

"**hehehe this will be an interesting semester indeed…who do you plan to make the leader of the enforcers by the way?" asked the driver, the chairman looked his way "I'm still searching but I expect the right person to show up soon."**

**Northern Crater Gaia: FF7**

**Deep under the mantle of the planet Dratos Krane was searching for rare materia to add to his collection**

**Dratos sighed as he looked around the cavern "I've been all over this crater and found nothing damn that Yuffie I knew I shouldn't of traded her that Master Counter materia for that lame info"**

**Dratos walked towards and looked down into the chasm where he can see the faint glow of the life stream far below "Well there's no reason to stay here might as well head back" Just as Dratos started his ascent he heard this faint giggle and the sound of small wings, grabbing the hilt of his sword taking it off his back and turns around ready to fight whatever is approaching but what he sees is quite the surprise. A small female fairy holding a mirror floating in front of his face causes him to take a few steps back in shock.**

"**What in the world are you?" Dratos says with a dumbfounded look on his face **

**The fairy apparently took offense to that and glared at Dratos "That's rude if you cant tell I'm an artifact spirit you clueless twit!" Dratos being cautious about the new creature decides to get a little more info on her and activates his Sense Materia, his Gold armlet begins to glow a faint yellow as his materia activates**

**Scans and words trail across his eyes giving him information the the little creature**

**Artifact Spirit**

**Prodigium Speculum: Rare artifact capable of transporting an individual anywhere through dimensions by opening a portal**

**Danger level: High**

**Weaknesses: unknown**

"**Hmmm….so you can travel through dimensions huh." says Dratos a little intrigued.**

**The fairy being surprised by the guys sudden knowledge of her ability screams at him "WHAT!!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Dratos feeling a little awkward at the girls outburst scratched at the back of his head and replied "oh….just a lucky guess" laughing nervously. The fairy seemed to calm down immediately after that getting serious "Anyway I've been sent to send you away no hard feelings"**

**After hearing that Dratos got ready to jump away from the fairy but before he could he was suddenly wrapped by some kind of snakes that seem to be made of hair. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Dratos exclaimed and followed the snakes up to a figure covered in shadow all he could see of the person was their eyes. The mysterious figure spoke to Dratos who immediately could tell was female "I hope you enjoy your new life in another dimension!!!!!"**

**Dratos getting aggravated shouted back at the woman "Who are you and why are you doing this to me!?! The woman looked him straight in the eyes "tsk…you will find out soon enough" she looked over at the fairy "do it" at those words the fairy smiled "RIGHT AWAY MASTER!!!! Below dratos a portal was formed and started to pull him in. Dratos began to fight his way loose of the snake hair, Concentrating hard on his transform materia Dratos casts Mini on himself to try to slip through the snakes nearly succeeding until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, looking behind him he saw the mysterious woman him just before losing consciousness the mini spell takes full effect reducing him to 4 inches tall and falls into the portal.**

"**Lets head back to begin the next phase" the woman told the fairy who flew up to her "Yes master" she said opening another portal in front of the woman and they both went through.**

**Yokai Academy**

**In the courtyard a portal appears a couple feet above the ground and out fell Dratos then the portal was gone shortly afterwards Dratos regains consciousness "ugh….where am I?" he said looking round at the large courtyard "What is this place?" he asked out loud to no one when he suddenly hears a bunch of talking and feet shuffling across the ground. He looks in the direction the sounds are coming from where he sees thousands of students starting to fill into the area. "Oh crap!!! " he looked around his area for a place to hide he spots a pillar and makes a run for it Dratos jumps behind the pillar watching the many large students filling up the area rapidly.**

**Peaking out of his spot Dratos watches the students nervously "I think I better get back to normal size before I get hurt." he reached behind his back for his sword when realized it wasn't there. "WHERE IS MY SWORD!!!" Dratos shouted in a panicked voice he quickly looks around the area for his precious sword spotting it past the crowd of students the blade sticking in the ground but the bad thing was it didn't shrink down with him and saw a female student walking up to it.**

**The girl picked the sword out of the ground holding it in her two hands "hmmmm….what's this weapons aren't allowed on school grounds I wonder who's it is?" Dratos seeing this cursed under his breath "Damn now what?" The girl started to walk away "I guess ill take it to the Chairman for keeping until we can find who it belongs to and punish them for breaking just a serious rule." Dratos seeing this starts to follow her "alright ill just follow her to this Chairman and get my sword back that way." But just as he gets ready to follow her she transforms into a crow and starts flying off with the sword**

"**WHAT IN THE WORLD!!!" he shouted with a look of shock on his face seeing the young girl in front of him turn into a large crow and fly off with his sword Dratos begins trying to chase down the bird but someone steps in front of him causing him to crash into their foot. Shaking his head to rid him of the stars in his eyes "ah…ouch HEY WATCH…..where…your...going." Dratos stares up at who he hit, it was a girl who looked to be 17 Purple hair, blue eyes, wore a type of hoodie with a school miniskirt and stripped Knee length purple and white socks.**

**The girl seeing Dratos speaks to herself "oh…what do we have here?" She goes to pick up Dratos, but he quickly dodges "Oh a fast one eh" the girl grins and Dratos gets nervous expecting her to try to grab him again Dratos suddenly feels very cold and notices she turned her hands into Ice Claws then he feels even colder around his legs and looks down and sees his feet frozen to the ground. Dratos freaks out "WHATS THIS!!!!" The girl laughs at his reaction hehe I'm a Yuki Onna (Ice Woman) I can control ice and snow freely, kind of hard for you to run when your feet are frozen to the ground, she walks over and kneels down with her claws sliding them down the side of his small face now what to do with you its not everyday you find a small being like yourself what are you anyway?**

**Ignoring the freezing claw next to his head he talks to her "um…I'm a 2****nd**** Class SOLDIER augmented human Dratos Krane" the girl looks at him with a surprised face "Human? I wasn't aware humans could change their size." Dratos camly responds to her statement "normally no I got this way through using my Transform Materia" then suddenly remembering what he was after "GAH THAT REMINDS ME I NEED TO GET MY SWORD BACK FROM THAT BIRD GIRL!!!!"**

" **Bird girl? Oh you must mean Ruby she is the Chairman's assistant and what's materia? The ice girl asked. Dratos explains to her "It's the way we use magic on Gaia, that's the name of my planet but I guess I'm no longer on it, Oh and if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" its "Shirayuki Mizore"**

**Dratos smiles "nice name…well Mizore could you help me get my sword back?" Mizore nods "Sure I'll take you to the Chairman's office since that's most likely where Ruby went with your sword." Mizore thaws the ice around Dratos' feet and changes her hands back to normal and lowers one down to let him get on, Dratos accepts the lift. As they walk to the Chairman's office Dratos decides to get some info.**

"**So what kind of school is this place? Its not a normal school by human standards."**

**Mizore tells him while keeping her eyes ahead of her "it's a school for Yokai (Monsters) there are several different types of monsters that reside here and any human found is to be killed on site." Dratos gets very nervous after hearing that "If humans are to be killed on site why haven't you killed me then?"**

**Mizore looked down at Dratos "Not all of us think that humans should be killed off besides one of my friends is a human, after saying that Mizore starts blushing and looks ahead once again Dratos not missing it "From the look on your face says its more than a friend or you want it to be more than friends"**

**Getting mildly annoyed at Dratos Mizore starts to slowly freeze him "That's none of your business"**

**Dratos shaking from the cold apologizes "Fair enough please stop freezing me now" Mizore stops freezing and thaws the ice and stops "We're here"**

"**Good now lets go get my sword" Dratos said Mizore goes to Knock on the door when she is stopped by a voice behind them "Mizore? What are you doing here I though you would be stalking Tsukune right now."**

**Ruby walks up to Mizore and sees a small figure in her hand "What do you got there?" Mizore lifts her hand to show Ruby Dratos "Hi I believe you have something of mine". Ruby with a surprised look on her face speaks to Dratos "huh, what are you and what do I have of yours?"**

" **I'm a augmented human and what you have of mine is my sword, you picked it up just before I could use it to return to my normal size." Ruby realized what he was talking about "OH so that was your sword its, in the chairman's care right now so follow me and we can go get it for you but I don't know what the chairman will do about you afterwards." The three walk into the chairman's office where they see a hooded priest behind a desk with Dratos' sword propped against the window behind him.**

**At seeing his sword Dratos screams out "MY SWORD!!" he jumps off Mizore's hand landing on the ground and sprints full speed at the sword reaching the sword in three seconds but is bounced back by a barrier. Stunned and shocked at what happened he exclaims "What the!?!?" then Dratos hears the priest laugh "kekeke what do we have here a little person trying to take something out of my office without my permission?"**

**Ruby quickly goes over and picks up Dratos and holds him in her hand and faces the chairman "My apologies Chairman but this is the owner of that sword." the Chairman just smiles and looks at Dratos "oh really I expected someone bigger, kekeke well if that's the case go ahead and take it back" The chairman pulls out a rosary and dispels the barrier, Ruby places Dratos next to his sword where he touches the blade and activates his Asuna materia where it begins to glow a bright green surprising everyone in the room except the Chairman and then Dratos stood there back to his normal height and positions his sword on his back and turns to face the group.**

"**That's better not that I minded being in your company Mizore" causing Mizore look away, the chairman spoke drawing everyones attention "Now that you got what you came for what are you doing here? Humans aren't allowed in this place." Dratos getting mildly nervous started his explanation of how he got there "Well if you must know I was sent here by something called a Prodigium Speculum a little fairy holding a mirror and this mysterious woman. At the mention of the artifact spirit the Chairman seemed to be thinking about something. "So you came from another dimension and could you explain how a human could wield magic the same as a Witch.?"**

**Dratos nodded "I am able to use magic with the spheres that you see along the length of my blade, my arm and leg guards they are called Materia which is condensed Mako which is the blood of our planet where the thoughts and knowledge of the dead reside, when one uses Materia the knowledge of how to use the materia is instantly transferred to the users mind but the individual must have the concentration to make it work let me show you, Dratos pulls his sword out pointing at the materia in his blade naming off each materia "Starting from the hilt on up the materia are Fire, Esuna, Cure, Dark Shard Lightning, Transform, Water I will now activate my Transform Materia which can do two things shrink a target or turn them into a toad." Dratos concentrated on the Transform materia which starts to glow green and shrinks Ruby, Ruby looked up at the tall Dratos and Chairman scaring the poor girl into hysteria. "AHHHHH I DON'T LIKE THIS FIX ME FIX ME TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL!!!" Dratos concentrates again this time on the Asuna Materia returning Ruby to normal**

"**The Asuna materia is a status eliminator which will remove blindness illness poisons and other ailments." the chairman nodded at the display "Interesting what does the other Materia do"**

**Dratos explained "Well the Red materia on my armguard allows me to summon creatures of immense power Bahamut Zero a dragon king who attacks from space using a large energy blast and Shiva an ice goddess who freezes and shatters opponents" at the mentioning of Shiva Mizore was fascinated "but they are too strong for a demonstration in this place, the yellow materia are my command materia one is Enemy skill and the other is Sense, Enemy skill is a special one that allows me to learn skills used on me by my enemies and Sense lets me scan an opponent and get tactical data directly input into my mind. The four materia on my legs are called Speed Plus all of them are mastered and allow me to achieve great speeds. I have many others at my disposal but these are the ones I use the most.**

**The chairman held his chin thinking on all that he has seen, Mizore and Ruby stood there watching the strange human waiting for the chairman to speak returning his sword to his back. "Very interesting indeed you may be of use I have a proposition to offer you." the chairman said to Dratos**

**Dratos was perplexed "Proposition?" the chairman nodded "Yes how would you like to help out this school controlling the students that cause problems by becoming the Leader of the Student Police Enforcers?"**

**Placing his hands behind his head and looking up he thought about it "I guess I could, not like I have anything better to do and I doubt I'll be heading back to my world anytime soon" he said, the chairman smiled his glowing eyes flashing "Good it was either accept or be killed." Dratos paled at that statement and laughed "Well glad I made the right decision hehe" the chairman started working on some papers "I'll get things setup in the meantime why don't you go along with Ruby and Mizore and let them show you around it will be done in two days I'll arrange a place for you to stay"**

**THERE YOU HAVE IT MY REWORKED FIRST CHAPTER PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ANYTHING THAT NEEDS WORK **

**FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED  
**


End file.
